Between the Targets
by chounojou
Summary: Cobalah hentikan aku kali ini, Kamui Gakupo. #Antagonistic


Lagi, saat aku sedang mencoba bergerak, dia mendahuluiku. Dia sudah ada di sana, menimbulkan keributan sebelum aku sempat berbuat apa-apa.

Dasar sampah.

Saat ini juga, orang-orang berlarian, panik, berlomba menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa meminta orang lain untuk minggir, saling dorong, menampakkan ego mereka yang ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Hmm... ini pemandangan yang menarik juga. Aku harus berterima kasih pada si rambut terong itu karena sudah menciptakan keributan ini.

Dia, Kamui Gakupo, berdiri di sisi lain jalan. Hanya berdiri, dan orang-orang yang berlarian itu juga seakan takut untuk menyentuhnya. Meskipun orang-orang berlarian di hadapannya, tapi dia tidak menatap mereka. Dia menatapku, lurus ke mataku. Hanya sebentar saja, lalu dia berbalik dan hilang di antara kerumunan.

Aku tidak akan lupa. Senyuman sampah yang bertengger di wajahnya itu, mana sudi aku melupakannya?

 **Between the Targets**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **YAMAHA**

Kalau diingat-ingat, dia mulai muncul setahun yang lalu. Awalnya semuanya seperti biasa saja. Aku menyebarkan kode mengenai siapa sasaranku kali ini, kemudian menunggu sampai dua puluh empat jam. Selama menunggu, mana mungkin aku diam saja? Aku mengintai. Melihat bagaimana aparat kalang kabut berusaha memecahkan kodeku. Para anggota berpencar, mulai melindungi orang-orang yang kira-kira cocok dengan kodeku.

Bisa dibilang, selain 'acara utama'nya, selang waktu dua puluh empat jam itu juga merupakan hiburan besar. Ya, selama dua puluh empat jam, aku bisa melihat bagaimana aparat kepolisian jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh hanya karena satu orang. Hanya karena _aku_ , Shion Kaito yang luar biasa ini.

Seperti biasa, mereka tidak bisa memecahkan kodenya. Mereka salah. Orang-orang yang mereka lindungi mati-matian itu bahkan tidak memiliki kecocokan satu persen pun dengan target yang aku maksud. Dasar bodoh.

Hasilnya, satu nyawa lagi melayang.

'Sayang sekali. Kalau saja mereka bisa memecahkan kodenya, kau mungkin selamat.' Itulah yang selalu aku bisikkan sebelum pisauku bergerak. Kali ini juga sama. Aku melihat sosok yang gemetar ketakutan lagi. Aku melihat darah lagi. Pemandangan yang indah.

Namun semua itu langsung berubah. Pemandangan indah itu segera berubah. Sebuah lengan mengunci leherku dari belakang. Berusaha melepaskan diri, aku mengayunkan pisauku. Ya, memang terlepas. Saat aku sedang mencari siapa yang melakukannya, dia datang lagi. Dia menendang tanganku, berusaha melepaskan pisau dari tanganku. Pisaunya sempat terlempar, tapi aku dengan cepat berlari dan mengambilnya lagi. Sayang, kemudian sebuah peluru melesat mengenai tanganku.

Pengecut sekali, aku langsung berusaha melarikan diri. Kalau mengingatnya sekarang, aku jadi malu sekali. Dia tidak menyerah. Dia mengejarku, entah sampai di mana. Saat aku sadar, dia sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi. Salah.

"Jadi seperti itu ternyata," aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku yakin, itu adalah suaranya. Suara Kamui Gakupo. Suara itu kemudian disusul beberapa suara tembakan, dan aku melarikan diri lagi. Kali ini, dia tidak mengikutiku.

Saat itu, aku merasakannya.

Aku sudah menarik perhatian orang yang menyenangkan.

 **000**

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali aku menyebarkan kode, polisi selalu dapat memecahkannya. Saat aku tiba di tempat sasaranku, polisi sudah bergerombol di sana. Berjaga dengan ketat. Pernah sekali aku berhasil menembus penjagaan itu, tapi nihil. Sasaranku sudah diamankan. Dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Polisi yang bergerombol itu hanya menjaga istana yang kosong.

Yang memikirkan semua itu pasti Kamui Gakupo.

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia hanya sendirian. Dia menyerangku sendirian. Aku tidak melihat personel yang lain dengannya. Dengan kata lain, hanya dia yang bisa memecahkan kodenya.

Ternyata masih ada orang pintar di kepolisian.

Karena Kamui Gakupo, aku jadi hanya berdiam diri. Aku tidak bisa lagi bergerak karena mereka kini selalu berhasil memecahkan kodenya. Tidak, aku tidak akan berbuat curang. Aku tetap akan memberi mereka kode, tapi aku akan mengubah cara mainnya.

Kenapa?

Karena aku ingin melihat darah lagi, tentu saja.

Permainan kali ini adalah untuk mencariku di keramaian. Kali ini, aku hanya akan memberi mereka kode mengenai keberadaanku. Tentu saja, aku memilih tempat yang ramai. Di tempat itu, aku hanya akan menyerang siapa saja yang ada di dekatku. Seorang saja.

Perubahan peraturan ini, seperti yang sudah kuduga, membuat mereka bingung. Mereka masih terlalu terbiasa dengan aturan yang lama. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebentar, karena aku yakin kali ini Kamui Gakupo juga akan memecahkannya.

Satu-dua kali, permainan baru ini masih menyenangkan. Dua sasaran—yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sasaran karena aku hanya menyerang dengan acak—sukses bertemu dengan pisauku. Di percobaan ketiga, sayangnya, aku terhenti sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku sesaat sebelum aku menarik pisauku keluar. Dengan sebuah tebakan di kepalaku, aku berbalik. Benar saja, itu Kamui Gakupo.

"Selamat malam," dia menyapaku dengan formalitas seorang polisi.

"Selamat malam, pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahutku, basa basi saja.

Dia berbicara pada alat komunikasinya sebelum menjawabku. Aku bersumpah, tatapannya itu menyebalkan sekali. Datar, tapi menyebalkan sekali.

"Seseorang yang berbahaya dicurigai sedang berada di sini. Area ini akan segera dikosongkan, jadi anda juga dimohon untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."

Segera setelah Kamui Gakupo selesai berbicara, pengumuman polisi terdengar. Memang, pengumuman itu mengatakan bahwa area itu harus segera dikosongkan.

Cepat sekali, Kamui Gakupo.

Menarik.

"Terima kasih," kataku, lalu berbalik pergi. Aku sempat meliriknya sebentar sebelum aku berjalan terlalu jauh, dan aku melihatnya. Kamui Gakupo, menatapku dengan tatapan menang, dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya.

 _Uh-oh. He got me._

Setelah itu, lagi, polisi—tepatnya Kamui Gakupo—selalu berhasil menemukanku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kesenanganku terhenti lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat darah lagi. Tapi aku masih ingin melihatnya. Darah. Sasaranku yang ketakutan. Aku masih ingin melihatnya.

Dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

 **000**

Saat ini juga, orang-orang berlarian, panik, berlomba menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa meminta orang lain untuk minggir, saling dorong, menampakkan ego mereka yang ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Dia, Kamui Gakupo, berdiri di sisi lain jalan. Hanya berdiri, dan orang-orang yang berlarian itu juga seakan takut untuk menyentuhnya. Meskipun orang-orang berlarian di hadapannya, tapi dia tidak menatap mereka. Dia menatapku, lurus ke mataku. Hanya sebentar saja, lalu dia berbalik dan hilang di antara kerumunan.

Jadi dia sudah mengetahui bahwa itu aku.

Menarik sekali, Kamui Gakupo.

Kita lihat bagaimana kau akan memecahkan kodeku yang selanjutnya. Kita lihat bagaimana kau akan berusaha melindungi sasaranku kali ini. Kita lihat apakah kau akan bisa memecahkan kode ini. Kode yang kupikirkan lebih keras dari kode-kode yang lain. Kode yang tersulit yang pernah aku ciptakan. Kode yang besar untuk sasaran yang tak kalah besar.

Ya, Kamui Gakupo.

Sasaranku selanjutnya adalah _**kau**_.

 **END**


End file.
